


Adventures In Grocery Shopping

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Family, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: One-shot based on my Fairytales and Dreams Verse. Sam and Dean go grocery shopping with their kids in tow, they think it'll be a quick trip. Easier said than done, especially when one's a baby and the other's a toddler hopped up on sugar. The boys will have their hands full.





	Adventures In Grocery Shopping

Adventures in Grocery Shopping

 

"Dude we gotta go buy some groceries and Adri's almost out of diapers." Dean walked over to where Sam was at.

"I know De. I already made a list of what we need." Sam pointed to the paper that was held by a magnet on the refrigerator door.

"Okay we can go after I give Jellybean her bottle." Dean picked up a bottle from the rack.

"I'll go get our little kangaroo ready." Sam glared at his husband.

Dean raised a brow, "Kangaroo?"

"Yeah kangaroo. I found Tris bouncing on his bed. When I told him to stop he did, but then he started running around his room with his toy plane."

"Okay…He stopped, so why are you glarin' at me?"

"Cause you're the one who gave him a bag of gummy bears and a Milky Way bar. He's on a sugar high." Sam crossed his arms.

"Oh c'mon Sammy he's a kid, kids love to eat candy. We can't just have him eating rabbit food all the time."

He rolled his eyes, "It's called healthy food, you should try it sometime. Anyways I know that, but you gave him too much candy all at once."

"It'll wear off, stop your worryin' babe." Dean planted a kiss on him then went to feed his six month old daughter.

 

Sam shook his head and headed upstairs to try and get his son ready. He had a feeling that it was going to take longer than usual.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Finally after an hour the Winchesters were at the grocery store. Tristan had been too hyper to get dressed. Sam had wanted to strangle Dean. He would've left Dean to handle their son, but he was busy with Adrianna. Now they were at the store and Tristan was still hyped up. Thankfully the baby was quiet and content for the moment.

 

"C'mon Peanut it's your turn to go in the cart." Dean reached down to pick up his son.

"No Daddy De, I's don't wanna go in the cart." Tristan pouted.

Dean thought about it then nodded, "Okay, but you stay with us at all times. Keep one hand on the cart okay?"

"Okay!" He grinned as he held on to the shopping cart.

Sam looked over at his brother, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, he can walk off his sugar rush." Dean shrugged.

Sam gazed down at his daughter and tickled her tummy, "If you say so Dean." He smiled when she giggled.

"So what's first on the list?" He took the paper from Sam's hand. "Okay, Tris and I will get the milk while you and Jellybean get the diapers."

"No detours." Sam looked pointedly at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes Mom. C'mon champ let's go." He led his bouncy son to the dairy section.

"Your Daddy De's crazy isn't he baby girl? Yes he is." He gave his daughter a kiss on the nose.

 

Sam had already gotten half of what was on the list, but Dean still hadn't brought the milk. Sam had hoped to get everything quickly and be back home already. He should've known that Dean and Tristan would've stopped to look at something else. Adrianna looked like she was going to start acting up very soon. Sam sent his husband a text to hurry up while he finished getting the rest of the items on the list.

 

"Daddy De we's out of gummies!" Tristan pointed towards the candy aisle as he tugged on his father's hand.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Dean chuckled as he followed his son.

 

Tristan let go of Dean's hand and ran to the aisle. Dean groaned, knowing that the shopping trip was going to take longer than expected. He speeded up to catch up to his son. Sam was going to kill him.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Sam held his breath when he heard a whimper from Adrianna. She looked up at her younger father, little face scrunched up.

 

"Shh it's okay sweetheart, we're going home soon." He rubbed her belly. "Just as soon as I find your father and brother." He looked around as he wondered what could've been taking them so long.

 

Sam pushed the cart looking through the aisles when Adrianna began to cry. It started with a few whimpers, but then escalated to a full on wail. He looked in her diaper bag for her pacifier. He placed it in her mouth and hoped it would calm her, but she spit out. Her cries got louder. Customers that walked by started to stare.

 

"Shh Jellybean, it's okay." Sam kept rubbing his daughter's belly as he looked for something else that could distract her in her diaper bag. "Here look it's your bunny." He held up the plush toy.

 

Sam's face turned beet red when some of the people glared at him. One even had the nerve to mutter, shut that baby up. He unbuckled her from her seat and bounced her gently.

 

"Baby what's wrong? You don't need a new diaper and your tummy's full." He rubbed her back as he swayed.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"C'mon Tris we got the milk and gummy bears. Let's go find Daddy and Jellybean." Dean held out his hand for his son.

Tristan shook his head and ran to the other end of the candy aisle, "No! I's want this!" He picked up a bag of Skittles.

"No champ, we'll get those next time. The gummy bears are good for now."

The little boy shook his head, "No, no, no! I's want this!" He stomped his foot and hugged the bag to his chest.

Dean regretted giving Tristan all that candy earlier, "Tristan Johnathan Winchester you put that candy back on that shelf right now."

"No Daddy!" He pouted.

Dean raised a brow, "No? How about I leave the gummy bears and when we get home you go straight to timeout or I put you over my knee." He placed his hands on his hips and stared sternly at his son.

 

At the mention of timeout and a spanking Tristan lost his bravado. He returned the bag of Skittles back to the shelf then slowly walked back towards his father. He looked to anywhere but Dean.

 

"Sorry Daddy De." The little boy whispered.

Dean grabbed his son's hand, "It's okay son, but next time I tell you to do something you do it okay?"

Tristan nodded still looking at the floor, "'Kay."

Dean lifted his son into his arms and handed him the candy bag. He turned and noticed some people staring at him. He felt his face heat up. 'Nosy people.' He thought. He then heard loud cries. He already knew who they belonged to and sighed.

"We better go help Daddy."

 

Dean followed Jellybean's cries and managed to find Sam two aisles down. His little brother looked frazzled. Today was definitely not a good shopping day. He and Tristan walked over to a distraught Sam.

 

"Dean she won't stop crying and people are glaring at me and what took you guys so long?" Sam bounced Adrianna as he tried to calm her.

"Sorry Sammy, I had some troubles of my own. Here why don't I go pay while you take the kids to the car. Dean handed the diaper bag to Tristan. "Help your daddy buddy."

 

Tristan nodded as he grabbed his sister's bag. Dean handed the car keys to Sam who walked out with his children. Dean sped up to the checkout line.

 

"It's okay sweetheart we're out of the icky store." Sam rubbed Adrianna's back as he leaned against the car.

 

Sam was relieved when his daughter started to finally calm down. Tristan stood by his father and sister after he placed the diaper bag in the backseat. His sugar rush had begun to fade. Now he felt wiped out. He definitely wasn't going to complain about naptime today.

 

Sam smiled knowingly when his son yawned, "Tired Peanut?"

 

The little boy nodded as he yawned again. He wrapped an arm around his father's leg and leaned against him. Sam carded his fingers through his son's hair. He wished for his brother to hurry up before the kids fell asleep on him.

 

"Get the kids strapped in while I put away the groceries Sammy." Dean walked up to him hands full with groceries.

 

In no time the family of four was on their way home. Tristan and Adrianna were practically asleep in the back. Tears were drying on the baby's flushed cheeks. Tristan snuggled his bear and sucked his thumb for comfort. The two adults were ready for a nap also.

Sam and Dean placed their children in their respective rooms. The two kids were out like a light. The guys didn't even have to struggle to put Tristan down for a nap. They then headed downstairs to put away the groceries. Sam found the bag of gummy bears and turned to his brother.

 

"Are you serious? You took forever cause of this?" Sam looked incredulous.

Dean looked guilty, "Okay, okay I took a detour. I didn't think that we were gonna take long to get a measly bag of gummy bears."

"Let me guess Tristan convinced you to go to the candy aisle."

He sighed, "Yes and I'll never do it again when he's hopped up on sugar. He's a completely different boy when he has sugar in his system. He was runnin' and screamin'. He even yelled at me cause I didn't let him get a bag of Skittles. I had to threaten him with putting him over my knee and timeout for him to finally calm down."

"He should be in timeout just for all that, but it was also your fault for giving him all that candy." Sam put the bag of gummy bears away. "No sweets tonight or tomorrow."

Dean nodded in agreement, "For once I agree with you on that."

"Of course I'm right." Sam grinned.

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He pulled his husband to him and gave him a kiss. Sam laughed knowing he had won. After the two of them finished putting away the groceries they collapsed on the couch. Sam rested against Dean's chest.

 

"Next time one of us goes to the store and the other stays with the kids." Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

"Deal." Dean relaxed against the couch and wrapped his arms around Sam.

 

The End


End file.
